All His Firsts
by Shattered Apocalypse
Summary: Mikan sneered, turning around to continue to her original destination. "Ask Natsume," she called out. The folders lay on the tiled floor, forgotten as Luna ran in the opposite direction, hot liquid streaming from her eyes. Rated M FOR A REASON.


**Warning**: OOC, AU. This is an attempt at a dark and mean Mikan because I felt like it, k? RATED M FOR A REASON. THERE IS, INDEED, A LEMON, IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE PLEASE GTFO. Well technically it's not so much a lemon as passionate sex, because lemons are a lot more horny. This was focused on the art and beauty of sex. It is in no way meant to sexually arouse...

**Disclaimer**: I has disclaimed. Why has you not?

* * *

><p><strong><span>All His Firsts<span>**

_If she had to describe what his kisses and embraces felt like, she grew afraid of never being able to find quite the right words. Perfection came to mind, but the idea was quickly abandoned. He was in no way perfect. In fact, he had so many flaws, she doubted she could count them with a calculator in hand._

_But he was perfect for her. She knew it. He knew it. It was obvious to the both of them, yet so inconspicuous to all._

_And yet that didn't matter, for he was her's and she, his, and it would remain so till they grew tired of each other's arms._

_It was blasphemy they should._

* * *

><p>"Mhmm!"<p>

_"Hmm..." His tongue rubbed against the walls of her mouth, wet and invading._

_When he finally let her go, she panted against his lips, a blush creeping on her cheeks. "Ahh, Na-Natsume..."_

_He wanted her all the more, invading her mouth again, one hand firm on her waist, the other ascending upwards, beneath her blouse, and towards her bra._

_She gasped into his mouth at his sudden change of pace, but made no indication of wanting to stop._

_They had never gone this far, but today, that would change._

_Her arms, hanging loose around his shoulders, slowly moved to his raven hair, grasping and pulling with every sensual thing his tongue managed to do. The hand underneath the cerulean fabric clothing his woman held her left breast, lightly teasing her hardened nipple. His other hand, that which had lingered on her waist, soothingly massaged the skin that shivered with every touch, ever caress._

_Their mouths, entwined, separated to breathe._

_"Na-Natsume... More... _Please_..." she murmured against those sinfully talented lips._

_In that one moment, everything changed._

_"Mikan..."_

_Mikan's gaze lingered, lids half closed in lust as she decided to be bold, daringly kissing her boyfriend's neck._

_It didn't take long for logic to go straight to Natsume's groin, and so Mikan's work was done. He pushed her towards the queen sized bed, his mouth never leaving her's and his hands working frantically at the clothing covering her chest. The annoying blouse landed softly on the beige carpet, seconds before Mikan fell on top of the bed, Natsume close behind._

_Soon her lacy black bra was unhooked, a hand once more cupping one of her breasts, the other supporting her head by holding her neck as they passionately kissed._

_The bra was lost somewhere in the sea of messy, mist gray bed sheets, to be found again when the two weren't so lost in each other's arms._

_Mikan moaned and groaned sexually, arching her back, her hands attempting, without avail, to rid Natsume of his godforsaken t-shirt._

_Natsume, noting her frustrations, withdrew both arms and his mouth, hearing a plea-ful whimper from Mikan as he straightened his back, taking off the shirt himself._

_Once again they attached, their tongues glued to each other in a wet dance, Natsume's dominating, Mikan's not minding in the least to be submissive. Every wall Natsume's tongue dragged itself across scorched with desire, their owner wanting more and more and _MORE.

_Natsume was fire and Mikan begged to be burned._

_And, in a sick way, she was elated that he loved her, and _only _her, in such a way._

_While her nimble fingers grew irritated at his belt, his had already begun to lower her white, unzipped shorts, revealing nude colored panties._

_They were soon lost on the floor, exposing the rest of her smooth, long legs. Natsume's mouth gradually lowered itself, sending chaste kisses to Mikan's bare neck, left shoulder, breast and all the way down her soft, flat stomach. Finally reaching below her navel, he gave his last kiss, and right afterward, hooked his teeth to her panty line, dragging the last of the material that had been covering her body as though he had all the time in the world._

_And for her, he did._

_Lay bare before Natsume was the woman of his dreams. She was embarrassed, being the only one fully naked, and so was furiously trying to cover herself up._

_"Don't be embarrassed, love. You're beautiful."_

_And with that, he quickly unbuckled his belt, kicking off his denim jeans in one swift motion._

_He bent down again, their lips meeting for a frantic, blissful kiss. Tongues danced a dance only they knew, Natsume penetrating Mikan's very being as he went deeper into her mouth. Their saliva merged with every touch. The two roamed each other's entrances, kissing as though it would be their last._

_Mikan found herself pushing Natsume's boxers down, their color indescribable in the dim lighting._

_His blood colored eyes founds themselves widening as Mikan gently moved his large hand from her cleavage to her nether region, a slight blush (although he could barely see it) on her porcelain cheeks as she came close to finishing her bold move. "Touch me, Natsume..."_

_Natsume's long fingers trembled on top of her skin, but, her wish was his command, and so as their lips met once again, he gracefully slid a finger in, careful not to hurt Mikan._

_She winced as he started moving, but quickly began feeling pleasure._

_Soon another finger was added, and the two digits started to scissor her opening._

_"Ahh, Natsume, it hurts!"_

_He locked lips with her yet again, in an attempt to distract her._

_Mikan calmed once more, finding delight in Natsume's movements and caring nature. "...I – I think I'm ready..."_

_"Are you sure...?"_

_"Yes..."_

_And without further questioning, Natsume vigilantly took out his fingers, before apprehensively sliding his length into Mikan._

_She tossed in pain, voice coming in gasps in a vain try to silence her cries, tears building up at the end of her caramel colored eyes._

_Natsume cupped her face in his strong hands, whispering against her swollen lips. "Shh, baby, I know it hurts, but everything is going to be alright, okay?" And then he kissed away the salty liquid at the corner of her orbs, muttering sweet nothings into her ear._

_Her heartbeat began to lower, her breaths deepening as she grew comfortable._

_Her handsome partner noticed her muscles relax, and asked in concern if she was alright. At her nod, he started to move once more._

_As time passed, Natsume's thrusts went farther, faster, and Mikan's ecstatic screams grew louder with every slamming motion._

_It seemed as though the pleasure could rise no longer, until Natsume hit a certain spot._

_Mikan's digits dug into the silky bedsheets, her mouth open in an almost deafening scream as her whole body trembled in ardor._

_Following Mikan, Natsume, too, came, an euphoric moan escaping his lips at release._

_The last words spoken before they feel into unconsciousness were, "I love you."_

* * *

><p>"Look who got her ass kicked out of Pre-Calc yet again. I applaud you for being able to get Jinno-sensei so mad all the time."<p>

"Mind your own fucking business, Koizumi. Oh, and by the way, you look like a clown with all that make up on. You might want to tone down a bit." The girl, sitting against the wall closest to her classroom, stood up. After brushing off dust from her uniform, she started to walk in the opposite direction of 'Koizumi'.

"Oi, Mikan, where do you think you're going? I'm not done talking."

Mikan turned her head, eying the almost 18 year old girl. She was pretty, with shoulder length, strawberry blonde hair, and piercing blue eyes. Luna Koizumi's lips were pink and full, her body an interesting combination of skinny and curvy. "What are you doing in the halls during 2nd period, Koizumi? Not stalking me again, I sure hope."

Luna looked at her, frustrated, as Mikan Sakura stared at the file folders the blonde held to her chest. "Helping your teachers once again, Koizumi? I guess you do need all the brownie points you can get, with finals coming up and all."

At that, the blue-eyed beauty barely even blinked. Mikan looked with shock as Luna calmly stated, "I don't need brownie points. Natsume-kun will just tutor me."

Something in Mikan snapped.

"Natsume-kun this, Natsume-kun that, you cling to him like a parasite, you shameless bitch!"

The folders cascaded to the floor, dropped as the two had their screaming match. "Me? A shameless bitch? Don't think I can't see you eyeballing _my _fucking boyfriend all the damn time, you fucking whore!"

"Then I guess he hasn't told you? That loving, caring-as-hell boy of yours."

Koizumi stopped in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"I was the one. The one girl to take his first kiss, to hold him to my chest, see him cry. I was the first girl to hold his hand, his first girlfriend, his first _time_. I was the one he first loved."

Luna listened with a bewildered expression on her face.

"So you see, dear Koizumi? I was his first in everything. Don't try to compare your feeble relationship with him to what _we had_."

"I don't believe you."

Mikan sneered, turning around to continue to her original destination. "Ask Natsume," she called out.

The folders lay on the tiled floor, forgotten as Luna ran in the opposite direction, hot liquid streaming from her eyes.

* * *

><p>"What the hell, Sakura?" The man pushed her against the wall, both arms blocking her from escape. His ruby orbs glared at her threateningly, as a precaution, so she wouldn't dare have thoughts of running off.<p>

"With all due respect, Hyuuga, I would really like to get in the lunch line to grab some food. I've been starving all day, you see."

"I don't give a fuck about your stomach. Why did you tell Luna all those things?"

Mikan heaved a sigh, closing her lids. Appearing relaxed, she finally opened her eyes, and he knew, in that moment, she did not regret her actions.

Not like she ever had.

"You know, it's not good to keep things hidden from your girlfriend. You should be honest with her, especially on the subject of previous conquests. I mean, the girl aught to know who was your practice partner."

He snarled. "I loved you. I still love you."

"And I still love you, too. But nothing goes as planned, huh? One second you're content, fucking _exuberant _in my arms and the next I'm trash on the sidewalk."

He plucked one hand off the wall, next running his slender fingers through his hair. "What was I _supposed _to do?"

"I don't know, Natsume, but sure not as hell what you did. Anyway, please excuse me, I have to go."

She pushed through his other arm to emphasize her point, but was held back. "What the hell do you _want,_ Hyuuga?"

"This." And then he pulled her towards him, entwining their lips.

Suddenly they were back to their old selves, roughly a year ago, kissing on top of Natsume's bed, both mere virgins who had not a clue what to do, yet exploring with each other, nonetheless. And their kisses had been deep, had been just as passionate as ever, just as open and honest and tender and filled with felicity. They were back to that moment in time where they woke up in each other's arms, laughing because Mikan's bra clipped to her bed hair and wouldn't get out.

So carefree... so _happy._

Mikan burned with desire once more, her knees threatening to give out as they always had.

When Natsume broke off, she had already forgotten how to breathe, much less think.

"I'm sorry, Mikan."

In the back of her mind she had already forgiven him, and yet she could barely make her next question coherent. Instead, she went for one word. "Luna?"

"Actually, I broke up with Koizumi a week ago."

"Oh."

* * *

><p>Why Mikan a psycho? Because I said so...<p>

See, I tried to make this dark and shit, but apparently I can't do that crap at the moment. I attempted some fluff at the end so you guys didn't hate me as much for never updating and, well, making Mikan a freaking maniac but... yeaaaaah.

I left what they were fighting about, and why he dumped her so that you, my readers, used your own imaginations. This is just the way I write some stories. Nothing fully set in stone so that my readers can freak out and go, "But did she cheat on him? Was it all just a misunderstanding? WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?"

Reviews appreciated very much. :D Oh and guys, Happy Late Valentine's Day...


End file.
